1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer tomography apparatus, and in particular to a data acquisition system for sampling the signals from the individual detector elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer tomography devices are known which have a rotating frame, surrounding a measuring opening for the patient, on which an x-ray source and a radiation detector are mounted. The x-ray source emits a fan-shaped x-ray beam, which penetrates a transverse slice of the patient, with the attenuated radiation being incident on the radiation detector. The rotating frame is rotated through 360.degree. so as to transirradiate the patient from different angles. The radiation detector consists of a plurality of individual detector elements. The detector elements are successively sampled by a multiplexer at defined angular positions, for example, at each angular degree. The sampling takes place in a fixed sequence. As a consequence of this fixed sequence of sampling, even small errors caused by the read-out event for the individual detector channels can be visible in the image generated by a computer from the detector signals.